As bright as the sun
by Tohka-Shiro12
Summary: On her 16th birthday Rin met her twin brother Len again, who had destroyed the relationship between himself and their parents. Soon they both died of an unknown illness leaving Rin all alone. If it wasn't for her best friend Miku Rin wouldn't have wanted to live anymore. 5 years later with the support of Miku, she decides to confront her hated brother once again.M for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Can you tell me what's the matter?"

"No.."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"No..Stay away...You hurt mom.. You hurt dad... You hurt everyone.. I hate you! I hate you so much! I want you to dissappear! Yes! Disappear! Dissappear out of this world! Right now! Right now, Len! I don't want to see you again!"

"These are not the things a twin sister should say to her brother, are they, Rin-chan?"

"You killed mom.."

"Open your eyes already! She died from a disease! And so did dad!"

"It's all your fault.. Mom and dad caught that illness because you told those horrible things to them... Mom cried! She cried so much after you left... She didn't eat, she didn't sleep... She just laid there in her bed all day without saying a single thing, without even moving.. Especially after dad.."

"Rin..."

"That's why I don't want to see you ever again. Go die. You're not my brother anymore...

...You're a killer"

5 years later

"So you're not coming, huh?" Miku asked while lightly taking the cherry of the top of the cake. It was a party held to separately rejoice the wedding of our friend and colleague, Luka Megurine, as she found her happiness with our boss Kamui Gakupo. And I was just standing in a corner, somewhat chatting to random people as my best friend Miku just ate/drank/randomly chatted. "I have plans". Her eyes lightened up "And what might that be? Rin-chan finally found herself a boyfriend?" "Not really.. It's just, there's something I need to take care of.." "Len?" "Len.."

I was always surprised how Miku understood me from a single glance. "Ah, what a pain in the ass he is... Can't he leave you alone? Is he in love with you or something? What a sick pervert..." I furrowed my eyebrows " I just want to deal with him once and for all. He's not in love with me-that'd be too gross, plus, he has a wife.. Her name's Miki or maybe Maika? I don't really remember...Besides, I haven't seen him for 5 years, since my sixteenth birthday. He had the nerve to send me the invitation to his wedding, though.."

"Knowing him, it was probably him wife" Miku just shrugged her shoulders as she ate another bite of the cheesecake that was on the table. "My, my. What's with the sad look, Rin-chan? Cheer up! That idiot isn't forth the half of your tears!"

That's right. Miku was always there for me. Sad times, happy times, she was always by my side. If not the current events I'd probably cherish her even more, meet up with her more often. Truly, what a great friend she is...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miku's POV

I watched her as she smiled slightly and waved as she walked through the door, completely ignoring the happy married couple and all the other guests. I liked that part of Rin-chan. My, my, what a truly good friend I must seem to her. But like everyone else, I had my secrets.

My biggest one was my unrequited love. Yes, that's right. I am in love with Rin-chan, for the past 5 years now.

I know how stupid this is, I've given up a long time ago. I'm here as a friend, to help her and laugh with her when needed. Sure, my heart hurts whenever she mentions another guy or especially that asshole of a brother-Len, but my biggest concern is for her to be happy.

I'm not going to let that bastard destroy Rin like he crushed their parents.

"Geez, Miku-chan, all by yourself again?" a sweet voice reached my ears. I raised my head to see a quite tall, cute girl. She was smiling widely. She wasn't from vocaloid Inc, so I tilted my head questiobably "Excuse me, but do I know you?" she laughed lightly while playing with a string of her pretty silverish blond hair " Are you joking?! Don't you really remember me? Sure, you've got your life turned upside down now-vocaloid Inc and all! And that blond haired girl's quite cute-isnt she? But to forget me! Ah, how mean Miku-chan!"

I smirked at her theatrical act, while finishing my drink "Could you at least give me a hint?"

She giggled and winked at me "Nope! You're on your own for this one!"

I just sat there astonished as that mysterious girl ran off after snatching my drink.

Who the hell was she?

"Miku! You're leaving so early?" Luka frowned a little while in one hand holding Gakupo in other a half finished drink-both of them had ~30% of alcohol. I nodded slightly "Yeah, it's about time for me to go, it's nearly midnight after all.."

"Oh! How mysterious! If you had been a guy I'd probably have married you..not this" she shook the drunk Kamui by the hand "Anyway, have a safe trip back home!"

I took a deep breath of the fresh night's air, somehow it suddenly cleared the glass or two of wine I had. I caught myself thinking about the silver haired girl who seems to know me from somewhere.. It could be anywhere- my past is as dark and mysterious as I am. Somehow, that girl really piqued my interest, she was so light, like a gust of wind. A complete opposite of the Rin-chan I had loved for 5 years. Wait, did I just develop a crush on that silver haired mystery?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's POV

I yawned as sat in an empty corridor, waiting for my chance to finally confront my brother. Or rather ex-brother. As he works as a doctor now, the only place he managed to meet me was his own office, and now, after all this time, his work is still more important than his sister which he hasn't seen for nearly 5 years.

I bought a cup of coffee, still planning and overthinking what will I say and do once I'm sitting right before him. Since the day he was born, Len has always been a silent watcher, or rather, a sharp psychological offender. His words always hurt more than anything. His drew mom and dad to that illness and complete depression, while all I could do was watch them whither away. His words were at fault I was left all alone. If it wasn't for a good friend like Miku, I probably would've killed myself from depression. And now, I'm here to put the end to it all. I'm here to either end or cherish the bits of relationship that's left between me and my brother.

"Rin-chan, you can come in now"

I took a deep breath in as I stepped through the open door. There he was. My most hated person. Sitting in a black chair, surrounded by various papers, he even wore a snow white lab coat and glasses. In conclusion, Len was as into his work as always. "It has certainly been ages from our last meet up.."

"..As I remember I didn't go so well" he looked somewhat apologetic "Rin...I... I'm so sorry, only recently I've opened my eyes and finally understood what I had done.. If I wasn't Maika I would've gone insane.. I'm so guilty in front of you.. Only now I understand what you gave been through.. I'd like to start a new page.. I know you will never be able to forgive me..I..I just want you to give me another chance.." he lowered his head and I clearly saw bits of tears rolling down his cheeks. Dear god, now this i wasn't expecting.. My 21 year old, older twin brother crying on his actions and begging for another chance.. This wasn't what I was prepared for.. Not at all.. I had already prepared a shield of angry screams-seems it wasn't necessary. I justice myself shake at the edge of crying as I hugged him agreeing to open up a new page for us.

After a long while of chatting, we exchanged numbers in order to meet again, we've missed 5 whole years after all! And just as I smiled waved goodbye and went towards the door I could swear I saw a devilish smile appear on his face..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miku's POV

Are you freaking kidding? That's what I wanted to scream out when Rin told me how her meeting with her asshole brother-Len went. He cried? He apologized? He shed a tear or two and Rin forgave him so easily?! I can't believe Rin fell into that trap so easily.."Rin, are you really sure he isn't deceiving you again?" she somewhat glared at me "Miku! He's my brother and I trust him!" "After what he's done to you?" "People change, Miku!" She was near tears "Unlike you it seems-you're just as stupid as always!" and stormed off.

Ah, how great-what an amazing friend I am! Still, I couldn't believe Rin forgave him so easily. Len was always a huge jerk, mean and ignorant towards everyone else besides himself.

"Ara, Miku-chan, fancy meeting you here!" I raised my head as a calm voice reached my ears. I just watched as the cute silver haired girl sat down in front of me. We were in a quite popular café, surprisingly it wasn't really crowded today. "So, did you figure it out?" she was smiling. "Sorry but I really don't think I remember you.." she sighed and looked straight at me "Well I'm not giving up hope just yet.. You seem sad-what's wrong?" I sighed slightly "I just had a fight with a friend.." "Hmmm~?" "Ah, it's a bit of her business, but her brother is a total jerk and she still forgave him.. I don't believe a single thing he said to her, though" "So, what?"

"What do you mean?" I blinked in surprise. "Well, you dislike that person, and your friend knows it, right? So what's the point in asking like your blessing for her reuniting with him? She should've guessed you'd be against it" "I think she just wanted to tell me... But you're right in a way... She did get angry with me after I told her my opinion.. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Just on a walk, then I noticed you looking through the window, you looked very miserable, so I just decided to appear and cheer you up!" She raised her arms in the air. "A stalker,huh?..." I muttered quietly after ordering another cup of coffee. She clapped her hands in excitement "Ah! That badge on your bag! It's from Oxford University isn't it?" "Yeah, so what?" she smiled somewhat nostalgically "Sure brings back memories..." I tilted my head "Did we have lectures together?". She giggled then suddenly stood up "This guess is out! But you're getting warmer!" and ran off. Just who the hell is this person?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rin's POV

I slightly smiled as my brother gracefully opened his car's door to me. We agreed to go on a short trip together, just as we agreed-in order to open a new page in our brother and sister relationship.

"So, Len, where do you plan on taking me?" I asked, when he started the engine and quickly drove into a motorway. "Well, Maika told me, there is a fancy restaurant with a beautiful view of the sea near the end of the city, so if you don't mind, why don't we go there?" I nodded, feeling a bit excited "Sure, but promise you'll introduce me to the mysterious wife of yours!". He just laughed as we continued to drive forward.

The restaurant was simply amazing, in my opinion even a bit more than just fancy. The dinner went splendid, we talked a lot and a long while later we both decided that it's time to drive home.

I couldn't even think about how anything bad could happen. Guess, I didn't want to.

Suddenly, a bit after we drove out of the parking lot, Len suddenly headed into an unknown seemingly abandoned road. "Len, where do you think you're going? The city's that way, y'now" I shivered after I looked into his eyes. What an idiot I was, not listening to my best friend about the possible danger... Why did I ignore her? Because I knew her secret. I knew that she was and got over a crush for me. And still, why didn't I listen to her? If I had, I wouldn't have been in this mess...

"Len, stop the car! This isn't funny anymore!" I shouted after he drove into shallow looking woods. He suddenly turned to me, with the smile of a madman "Do you even realize how much problems you created for me in the past? All of those policemen investigating the shit that didn't even concern them.. Countless jobs I've been fired from, for that single note from the police.. And it's all-yes, all of it- all your fault! I hate you! God, I hate you so much!"

Suddenly he stopped the car,grabbed me by the hand and threw my out on the grass. I shrieked and tried to kick him, punch him-everything I could to escape. He just laughed like a maniac "It's useless you piece of trash! Nobody could hear nor find you here even if you wanted them to" I felt myself shiver unstoppably as he dragged me forward, this time by my hair "Stop it! Stop it Len-it hurts.."

He then kicked me in the face "It hurts? Do you even think I should've felt when everyone was against me, but praising you? Oh, the Kagamine's daughter is so nice so sweet and kind unlike that bastard of a son Len..! Now, tell me dear sister, does it hurt? Hey, hey, does it hurt?" his voice was raising up with every word followed by a punch or a kick. Then he lifted me up "But don't worry, my dear sister, your pains just like mine were, won't be for long.. Yes, that's right, it'll all end soon... And there will be no trace left of you.. Like you never even existed.." he whispered the last line into my ear.

I felt a gust of wind as I suddenly saw the bright red sky and the dazzling golden sun. Yes,that's right, my own brother, which by my own stupidity I believed to had changed, threw me off a cliff...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin's POV

"Hey, have you heard? The vice president of vocaloid Inc is in hospital!"

"Oh my..."

Those were the first words I heard after opening my eyes in that purely white room. Sitting beside me was Luka-with her eyes swollen as she hugged me and started to cry "Thank god! Thank god! We thought you were going to die!" "Ah.. I'm glad to see you too Luka.. Wait, we?" I furrowed my eyebrows, as I didn't know Gakupo that well for him to be concerned about me more than needed "I'm talking about Miku your silly!" I looked over the room carefully "She's not here?" Luka, looked away awkwardly "Well she stayed all-nighter for nearly two days, then stormed off to London -she said she has some important business there.." I rubbed my aching temples "How long was I out?" "As a person found at the bottom of a super high cliff? Not much, only 5 day... Oh! Len's already arrested, luckily a police officer patrolling in the woods, noticed his actions in time, without his help you would've died. I think his name's Kaito, he works in a police which is a branch office of vocaloid Inc, so be sure to thank him!" later on Luka just kept babbling random stuff, as I quietly thought to myself, where in the world is my best friend at such a time?

Miku's POV

I finally breathed in the calm air of my beloved city. Surely, one should love his nation most but I preferred England over everything. The air, the sound, even the rain muffled by the bus's window-all of it felt like home. After I had turned of my phone and left a message to Luka about my departure, I calmly prepared myself for the storm awaiting for me by Rin who has surely awoken by now. I know that she's my friend, and I treasure her, but I just can't take this headache anymore. I need to find out. I need to know.

I calmly returned to my appartement. Same, old, shaggy one room creature not really qualified to be called a flat good in enough to live in (or a flat at all!). After saying hi to a neighbor, who surprisingly still remembers me, I unlocked the door to my shrouded cloudy past.

The air was the same, I felt my body relax as I remembered all the laughs and coffees I've had in this room with my friends. Memories that are pleasant like a gust of wind on a summer's day, and memories cold like a winter's hail. The first thing to catch my eye was a picture on my tiny table by my bed. On it was I, holding a pretty silverhaired (same as my age) girl in my arms.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miku's POV

I remember her now, that silver haired mystery was my kouhai at University. At one point she'd stayed over at me a couple of times and we sort of started a relationship. But it all ended when I met a miserable Rin-chan.

I clutched the photo when I remembered all of those fun times we had.

I need to take them back. I need to take back all of the fun times I've missed with this girl when I was nursing my unrequited love by damaging my heart even deeper. From now on, I'll support her only as a friend. The hell with her brother, she's not a child and she can work it out. Besides, that officer that saved her... Seems like a good guy willing to take care of her.

It has to be here somewhere, I thought while rummaging through the drawers. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I found the note.

IA. Her name was IA and there was also her number written. I might be too late, she must've had her number changed a long time ago, but I dialed the number anyways.

I closed my eyes as I heard the familiar ringing tone.

Please, pick up IA.

-hello...?-I breathed out.

-So you've finally remembered me, Miku-senpai?- she laughed out in a happy yet tired tone.

-Yes and I have a proposion to you.

-Proposion?

-Date, right now.

-Can't you wait until tomorrow?- she laughed out.- You're in London right now aren't you? Besides, I washed my hair recently..

-I've waited and made you wait long enough already. I'll drop right at your house, wait for me at around evening.

-okay, but what about your friend's problem?

-Another person helped her work it out. It's fine. So just wait for me, okay?

She giggled.

-Miku-chan... What do you think I've been doing all this time?


End file.
